


Have A Beary Merry Christmas

by axiciaaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiciaaa/pseuds/axiciaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A maiden's letter to her White Knight on Christmas Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very very very short because it's like, i dunno, 1:20am here. But it's Christmas so happy holidays!!!
> 
> re: am i the only one who gets the message "are u willing to see adult content...." because, no, there is no scandalous shiz here.

Byakuya Togami.

The year comes by so fast, does it not? Only five more days and 20XX will already end. It had been a journey, you know. I had a lot of regrets and bitterness that will always haunt me till I do something about it, yet I also had a lot of joys that I have yet to count. The past year had been very overwhelming. I finally had the courage to speak to you and know you better. Even though someone as horrible as me would try to reach out to you sounds bad, you replying is even unheard of.... But the fact that you at least acknowledged my presence gave me hope to never give up on knowing you more.

Sure, this sounds very pretentious coming from the likes of me, I shall still keep these little things in my heart. As you have said to me once: You are superior and you have the key to everything's possibility. You have the world under your fingertips, I shall still extend myself to the best of my abilities. I know very well that someone like me will never live up to the Togami's standards, let alone exist in your management, still, that does not mean I shall accept defeat easily.

It... It is my first time to write you a letter for such an occasion, I shall not let this opportunity pass. I know you are not obligated to read all your letters, however, knowing that my White Knight actually reads the first line of this letter makes my heart jump in joy.

Merry Christmas, Byakuya-sama! May all of your heart's desire be fulfilled.

Much love,  
Touko Fukawa


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya actually replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have nooooooooo idea why it wont follow the space before the first kine of the letter

Touko Fukawa,  


You truly are tedious. I deduce you are screaming into your pillow right now, doubting yourself once you read my name on the front of this envelope. Reading your letter made me cringe, not to mention your messy handwriting made the other words unreadable. However, I will make myself clear: Yes, you're a nuisance, but that does not mean I despise your existence. You following me is obnoxious no matter what, and I want you to refrain from doing it. But if you're doing this on your own accord, fine, so be it. Just don't drag me down with your bothersome and cryptic tendencies.

Make merry with the others, for all I care. 

Truly disgusted,  
Byakuya Togami

-x-

Touko grinned as she wrote down on a well-designed stationery,

Byakuya-sama,  
I did not know you were such a tsundere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay happy holidays everyone. drink your hot chocos.

**Author's Note:**

> will byakuya reply.................. hmmm


End file.
